


Poetic Justice

by Shreiking_Beauty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Bad Grindelwald is punished, Canonical Character Death, Good Credence is rewarded, Harry Potter tie in, Heaven, Hell, M/M, One-Shot, Philosophy, Poetic Justice, Post-Movie(s), Revenge, Short, kind of, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shreiking_Beauty/pseuds/Shreiking_Beauty
Summary: Credence goes to Heaven. Grindelwald goes to Hell.No good at summaries but it's good please R&R it's short so u have no excuse





	

Gellert Grindelwald welcomed the sweet embrace of death with a kind of bitter pleasantness. The events of his life flashed before his eyes as the man who had christened himself Lord Voldermort took his life. He may not have accomplished all that he had set out to, but he had made a dent in history, left his mark, and forever after, there would be those who followed in his footsteps.

 

Nothing to be done about it, he resolutely turned to the afterlife, ready to solve life’s greatest mystery and find out what the beyond had in store for him.

 

There was a moment of disorientation, like falling into a dream. He couldn’t quite remember how he got there, but he thinks he came through a door at one point.

 

It was a house, he was sure. Everything in it was nice and fancy; lacey curtains, porcelain dolls in glass cabinets, polished mahogany architectural structuring. It reminded him of a Victorian doll house. There were no lights on, but the room he was in was washed in a pale blue light, making everything in the house appear some shade of blue. Through the curtains, he could see heavy snowfall and nothing else. It was silent, peacefully silent.

 

“We can have everything we want here,” a soft voice spoke. Grindelwald hadn’t noticed the boy in his peripheral.

 

He was sitting placidly on an ottoman, looking up at him through dark eyelashes. Grindelwald was stunned speechless; he had never expected to see him again, and had scarcely thought about him in his extensive incarceration.

 

Credence Barebone looked better in death. He was not as thin, not as pale, and his haircut was smoother and more flattering. He was dressed in the clothes he had died in, but they were neat and new looking, fitting him perfectly instead of hanging threadbare off his wiry frame. He gave Grindelwald a small smile, rubbing his hands together shyly.

 

“It’s just like you said; we can be together forever, now.”

 

 _Not likely,_ Grindelwald tried to say, having no intention of staying with the boy, but the words that came out of his mouth did not match his thoughts.

 

“Of course, Credence.”

 

Grindelwald was stunned at not only the words, but the voice that came from his throat was not his own.

 

Credence’s smile widened and he stood from his seat, approaching him. “It will be just like you promised, just the two of us, no one else, forever.”

 

As Credence stepped into his arms, Grindelwald wrapped him in a warm, affectionate embrace, entirely against his will. Panic started to set in as he tried to shove the boy away, to shout insults at him, to regain control of his body and voice, but all that resulted was his hand coming up to pet Credence’s hair lovingly.

 

“I’ve been waiting so long for you, Mr. Graves,” Credence sighed, nuzzling into the man’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll never leave you again,” Mr. Graves’s voice cooed from Grindelwald’s throat.

 

Credence angled his head up then and met Grindelwald-Graves’s lips in a passionate kiss that was returned fervently, all the while Grindelwald screamed and raged within, using every ounce of energy he had to rebel against his own actions, refusing to accept that it was his fate to forever be Credence’s intimate companion.

 

For all his effort, however, he had as much effect on the situation as you could have on the characters in a book, and Credence gleefully took him on a tour of his doll house, clinging to him as he clung right back. As they passed a hallway mirror, Grindelwald paused in front of his reflection, the only action that was even slightly intentional, and looked into the face of Percival Graves rather than his own.

 

In his peripheral, Credence looked between him and his reflection, noticing his hesitation, and gave him another smile, this one having a clear, darkly triumphant edge to it, before pulling him away to begin their eternity together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to avoid too much ambiguity, Credence KNOWS that it's really Grindelwald. He chose this as his heaven, getting the Mr. Graves he always wanted and the revenge on Grindelwald at once. Grindelwald's hell isn't so much that he's with Credence, it's that he has no choice or control at all.
> 
> Works as a one shot but may continue with what they do with their eternity.
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr! Same name


End file.
